george_and_wolfiefandomcom-20200214-history
Biological variation of Anthropolitans
The documentation of the complete network of '''biological variation of the Anthropolitan '''species is extensive but usually organized into several categories based on feral zoology nomenclature: Avians Avians are more commonly known as birds - animals that are characterized by a plume of feathers that cover most of their bodies, a beak or bill for a mouth and nose, clawed feet, and wings for arms and hands. Category: Avians Felines Felines encompass any cat species, including house cats, lions, tigers, jaguars, cheetahs, panthers, bobcats and other large cats. They are characterized by their facial structure which includes a high forehead and short muzzle, long tails, fur-covered bodies and lithe, flexible bodies. Oh. And they MEOW! Canines Canines are considered any dog, wolf, coyote or other relative species, and includes all breeds of domesticated dog known. Due to the variance of breed in dogs, they are hard to generalize physically, however they tend to have longer muzzles than cats, with less flexible bodies; longer legs and arms, and shorter teeth and longer tongues. Equines Equines include horses, zebras, donkeys (asses) and other assorted breeds and manipulations. They are characterized by their tridigital hands, cloven feet, large chests, elongated heads and patterned fur which may include a mane down the back of the individual. Equines are also considered ungulates. Aquatics Aquatic mammals are unique but usually concern seals, walrus, sea lions, hippopotamus, otters, beavers, platypii, and some other varied species. Some aquatic mammals are also considered mustelids (otters, beavers) but are often serviced via Aquatic services. Cervines Cervines include all species of deer, elk, moose, and other horned mammals (antelope and musk deer are not true cervines but are categorized as such). They are characterized by horns that may protude from their upper skull, elongated muzzles, cloven feet and tridigital hands. They are also considered ungulates. Ungulates In practice, the ungulates include any hooved Anthropolitan, including horse, zebra, donkey, cattle/bison, rhinoceros, camel, hippopotamus, tapir, goat, pig, sheep, giraffe, okapi, moose, elk, deer, antelope, and gazelle (however some are further specialized via equine and cervine care). Reptiles Reptiles are cold-blooded Anthropolitans that are historically adapted to dry land. Turtles, terrapins, lizards, crocodiles, alligators and snakes are all reptiles. They are characterized by their scaly skin, large eyes, sharp teeth and extremely large and long tails that sometimes become longer than the length of the body. Amphibians Amphibians are similar to reptiles except that they favor aquatic environments. Salamanders, geckoes and frogs are examples of amphibians. They are characterized by bumpy or scaled skin (albeit much smoother than reptiles), large eyes, long tongues and a general absence or minute size teeth. Rodents Rodents are defined as Anthropolitan races which have continuously-growing incisor teeth that must be kept short by gnawing and/or chewing on food. These include rats, mice, squirrels, chipmunks, beavers, hamsters, etc. Primates Primates are the closest relative to humans, and include gorillas, chimpanzees, species of monkeys and lemurs. They have extremely flexible hands and five-toed feet. They tend to have flat faces, ears on the side of their skulls (instead of on top), spotted covering of fur, and toenails instead of claws. Marsupials Although not commonly used, the marsupial races of Australia and the Southern Hempishere where the young were typically carried in a pouch of the child's mother. Species include the kangaroo, wallaby, koala, opossum, wombat, etc. -- They are fairly uncommon in the United States (~2%); however they make up the majority in native Australia (~31%). Mustelids The mustelid family was often nicknamed the 'weasel family' and contains weasels, stouts, raccoons (not technically a mustelid), mink, badgers, martens, ferrets and more. They are characterized by their elongated bodies but small body size, clawed feet and hands, elongated snouts, or other characteristics that depict a scurrysome creature. Other Any previously unmentioned specie is wrapped into a 'catch-all' categorical nomenclature where they are able to attend Mammalogy clinics: these include the elephant, bear, bat, rabbit, hedgehog, anteater, armadillo and several more.